


Promise Me

by hxmestuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Near Death Experiences, mentions of self harm, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxmestuck/pseuds/hxmestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 years ago you'd been bought into this world of mysterys and adventure.<br/>Now you were ending it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

Why was I standing here?  
What honestly made me do this?  
I guess my shitty life has a lot to do with it.  
In fact it's the whole reason I'm here, standing on the roof tops edge looking down at the ground far, far below me.  
-  
You look up again, scanning across the high rise building tops.  
It was a pretty sight, the sun setting behind the various flats casting long shadows behind you.  
You thought, before you dared to do anything, why exactly you were doing this.  
You reeled through a list in your head.  
Shitty life.  
Hated by certain peers.  
Grades dropping to under minimal standards.  
Your whole family giving up on you.  
  
You knew you were the last member of your Texan family anyone ever wanted to contact.  
Today happened to be your birthday and the day you'd be ending your life.  
19 years ago you'd been bought into this world full of mysterys and adventures.  
Now you were ending it.  
'A life not worth living' as you mother would quote it.  
'A useless waste of space' your father would add.  
You felt hot tears trickle down your cheeks, falling down to the ground far below you.  
You looked down at your wrists, multiple scars dashed over each one, each scar said a thousand words in their own story.  
Some you'll forget and some that will never fade.  
You sighed, tilting your head back before facing forwards again.  
You started counting down out loud, mentally preparing yourself for what was about to happen.  
  
10, 9, 8  
This is for being 'that' child  
  
7, 6, 5  
This is for not being wanted  
  
4, 3, 2  
This is for the family I never felt a part of  
  
1.  
You let you arms fall to your side, leaning forwards.  
You closed your eyes before opening them again.  
You weren't falling, in fact someone was holding your chest, pulling you back from the edge.  
You turned around to see your younger brother in tears, clutching onto you tightly.  
You felt your own eyes dampening again, your throat going dry.  
"I'm sorry" is all you could manage, shakily hugging the younger boy back as he sat you down on the dusty rooftop.  
By now the sky was a colour mixture of red and orange, coincidently the two colours that meant the world to you.  
"Dirk, I love you, never forget that" Your younger brother said.  
"Never, ever do this again, you promise me?!" He said, looking up at you.  
Tears were falling, his shades were on top of his head.  
Those red eyes you envied looked at you, full of saddness and worry.  
He lifted your own shades and placed them ontop of your head.  
He looked at your bright amber eyes which tears were falling from aswell.  
"I...I promise Dave"

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER VERY SHORT ONE SHOT - Next chater of DIC will be up tomorrow!
> 
>  


End file.
